VIRUS-D
by paul-andres-hf
Summary: El verdadero y ultimo líder de Umbrella ha permanecido dormido oculto observando las creaciones de sus encargados atreves de visiones y con las pruebas a creado un nuevo virus pero se necesita de una persona inteligente y fuerte para este nuevo experimento y entre todos los enemigos contra Umbrella ha elegido a Leon S. Kennedy entre todos como candidato perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO:**

_**VIRUS-D**_

**RESIDENT EVIL **

**ADVERTECIA:** _EL LEMON SERA FUERTE PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN SI NO LES GUSTA YO LES AVISARE LOS CAPITULOS LOS SUBIRE CADA DOMINGO._

**CONTENIDO:** _TERROR, AVENTURA, ROMANCE._

_**SALUDOS:**_

_Hola como están buena esta historia se me vino a la cabeza cuando estaba jugando mi juego favorito y se me vino esta idea espero que les guste._

**RESUMEN:**

_El verdadero y ultimo líder de Umbrella ha permanecido dormido oculto observando las creaciones de sus encargados atreves de visiones y con las pruebas a creado un nuevo virus pero se necesita de una persona inteligente y fuerte para este nuevo experimento y entre todos los enemigos contra Umbrella ha elegido a Leon S. Kennedy entre todos como candidato perfecto para esta nueva creación._


	2. NUEVO ENEMIGO

_**NUEVO ENEMIGO**_

A pasado cinco meses desde la batalla en china todo a sido tranquilo todo este tiempo mientras en una gran isla escondida por las afueras de la cuidad dentro se podía ver laboratorios y datos de los virus creados con el tiempo que ha pasado un hombre se acercaba a la isla en un submarino mientras entraba al laboratorio principal

-la corporación umbrella ha sido destruida todo lo que queda se ha ido pero no permitiremos que Umbrella llegue a su fin es hora de que el vulva al juego – dijo el sujeto mientras caminaba a las habitaciones principales hasta llegar a la habitación donde se podía ver a un sujeto recostado en una capsula todo vestido de negro con cabello largo negro mientras su cabeza estaba conectada a las computadoras las cuales permanecían encendidas con las imágenes de lo sucedido mientras el sujeto se acercaba a las computadoras aplastando el botón de apagado mientras el gas salía de la capsula haciendo que habrá los ojos mientras un destello rojo salía de ellos

-señor viktor que gusto volver a verlo – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa

-mientras él se levantaba y salía de la capsula desconectando los cables de su cabeza,-que justo volver a abrir los ojos – dijo el sujeto mientras observaba al sirviente

-señor hemos perdido todo el laboratorio principal de umbrella ha sido destruido – dijo el sujeto con seriedad

-no seas imbécil este lugar es la última y gran creación de mi corporación a no puede ser que unos simples agentes, policías hallan ganado – dijo viktor mientras miraba las maquinas

-¿y que planea hacer? – pregunto el sujeto con seriedad

-no pienso cancelar mis planes Simmons fue destruido verdad al igual que los demás no – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa

-así es el virus C ha sido destruido – dijo el sujeto con seriedad

-ese virus simplemente fue un error como todos los que se ha hecho hemos estado fallando desde que fue creado el virus T todos estos años que estuve fuera esos idiotas no han cumplido el objetivo principal simplemente jugaron con mis creaciones pero han recibido lo que merecían la muerte al probar la creación convirtiéndose en monstruos pero esta vez mi siguiente invento ya no será un error este será perfecto la perfección para los humanos tal como lo que ría Spencer jajaja el pobre se creí un dios pero el verdadero dios soy yo

-pero la corporación a ganado muchos enemigos sería peligroso mostrarnos de nuevo – dijo el sujeto con seriedad

-si lose pero esta nueva creación no será un error no habrá mutación Wesquer lo logro casi alcanza la perfección pero no fue suficiente quien diría que el seria derrotado por un soldado llamado Cris aunque debo agradecérselo ese idiota iba a destruir el mundo ahora lo sé todo lo que ha pasado hasta lo del sujeto que revivió al parasito de las plagas Saddler un gran líder por lo que vi en las visiones pero derrotado por un simple agente pero este agente a estado involucrado en todos los sucesos incluso mato a Simmons me sorprendió mucho

-se llama Leon S. Kennedy uno de los sobrevivientes de Raccoon City tiene un gran entrenamiento es listo y fuerte - dijo el sujeto con seriedad

-si lo sé es justo lo que necesito

-¿a qué se refiere? – pregunto el sujeto con seriedad

-mientras yo estaba dormido y conectado a las maquinas que me revelaban la información pude pensar en un nuevo experimento pero necesito de una persona fuerte e inteligente como el agente Leon para este nuevo propósito para hacer esto necesito una gran cantidad de sangre de alguien que tenga anticuerpos pero Wesquer murió el me seria útil pero al parecer tiene un hijo verdad

-si señor Jake Muller utilizaron su sangre para poder detener el virus – dijo el sujeto con seriedad

-pues necesito tener toda su sangre al tener una gran cantidad de ella podre proseguir Wesquer tenía anticuerpos así que si obtengo toda la sangre del chico podre crear tener lo suficiente para tener una gran muestra y utilizare a Leon para que me traiga al muchacho

-¿pero que planea hacer? – dijo el sujeto sin entender

-el virus D este virus are que sea un gran éxito ya no será un error tal como lo dijo Spencer una nueva raza de seres humanos con poder sin igual eso are ahora ordena a todos los sobrevivientes que quedaron que vengan a mi ahora yo tomare el control primero necesito que localices a Leon te daré la información en un agente de la casa blanca los datos de la computadora lo pudieron localizar toma esto ya sabes que hacer – dijo viktor dándole un maletín pequeño

-como dese señor viktor – dijo el sujeto retirándose

-muy bien debo ponerme al día – dijo viktor mientras se sentaba para revisar los datos para empezar la creación del virus, mientras tanto.

_**EN UN BOSQUE FUERA DE LA CUIDAD **_

-ten cuidado podrían estar cerca – dijo Leon con su arma

-tranquilo – dijo Helena con seriedad

-hay están – dijo Leon mientras se ocultaba en los arboles

-¿qué están haciendo? – pregunto Helena mientras se ocultaba

-seguramente son los traficantes de drogas recuerda nuestra misión es arrestarlos – dijo Leon mientras cargaba su arma

-si jaja baya y pensar que antes nos enfrentábamos a criaturas ahora solo tenemos misiones normales – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-ja lo se pero esa vida acabo ahora trabajamos en esto – dijo Leon listo para salir

-quiero que suelten las armas y pongan las manos en la cabeza – dijo dos sujetos apuntándolos

-rayos – dijo Leon en un susurro al igual que Helena

-sabía que nos estaba buscando pero como siempre eliminaremos a los idiotas que se crucen en nuestros caminos – dijo el sujeto sacando un cuchillo acercándose a Leon

-Leon en ese momento sonrió-que bueno que escogiste un cuchillo que la pistola – pensó Leon con una sonrisa

-ahora muere – dijo el sujeto para atacar a Leon

-Leon en ese momento detuvo el ataque sacando su cuchillo dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

-no debiste hacer eso – dijo el segundo sujeto mientras apuntaba a Leon

-yo de ti no aria eso – dijo Helena mientras ponía su arma en la cabeza,-suelta la arma y pon tus manos en tu cabeza

-el sujeto obedeció con miedo

-en ese instante Helena con su arma lo golpea en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

-gracias – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-ya sabes entre los compañeros nos ayudamos – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón – dijo Leon con una sonrisa hasta que sonó su teléfono,- Hunnigan – dijo Leon con tranquilidad

-Leon necesito que me digas tu ubicación – dijo Hunnigan con seriedad

-hemos encontrado a los sujetos que hemos estado buscando – dijo Leon con el mismo tono

-bien enviaremos a un helicóptero con refuerzos para que los ayuden envíame tu ubicación – dijo Hunnigan con seriedad

-está bien – dijo Leon enviando sus archivos

-bien la tengo bueno estaremos hay en una hora – dijo Hunnigan con tranquilidad

-gracias – dijo Leon finalizando la llamada

-entonces que aremos en toda la hora – dijo Helena con tranquilidad

-será mejor entrar por otra parte quiero ver este lugar – dijo Leon con tranquilidad

-siempre te gusta arriesgarte – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-jaja si pero nuestra misión es investigar el lugar – dijo Leon con una sonrisa levantándose,-escondamos los cuerpos no queremos que los encuentren y después nos busquen

-si está bien – dijo Helena haciendo lo mismo,-dime Leon vas a seguir trabajando en estos ya que el presidente murió –dijo Helena con seriedad

-no tengo otro lugar además esto es mi vida Helena no puedo dejarlo – dijo Leon con seriedad,-¿y tú?

-tal vez lo haga pero te extrañaría – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-¿por qué? – dijo Leon deteniéndose para después mirar a su compañera

-eres mi amigo Leon desde que murió mi hermana solo he estado contigo así que te extrañare – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-gracias – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-si te fueras de este trabajo crees que volverías a ver a Ada – dijo Helena con seriedad

-esa mujer siempre anda escondida ahora no se con quién trabaje pero no sé si volveré a verla – dijo Leon con seriedad

-quien sabe tal vez ya no esté trabajando – dijo Helena con tranquilidad

-yo no lo creo – dijo Leon tranquilo mientras revisaba su arma

-ya veo bueno nadie sabe – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-bueno entremos – dijo Leon guardando su arma

-si vamos...

En ese instante los dos entraron con cuidado cubriéndose mientras miraban las cagas de droga que había estado guardando y mientras miraban a las personas contando el dinero

-conque hay están bien falta veinte minutos para que llegue el helicóptero – dijo Leon con tranquilidad

En ese instante entraron varios soldados apuntando a los traficantes

-a eso le llamo yo rapidez – dijo Helena saliendo del escondite junto con Leon

-agente kennedy agente Harper que gusto verlos – dijo el soldado saliendo del vehículo

-gracias bueno es hora de salir de aquí – dijo Leon tranquilo mientras miraban a los criminales ser arrestados

-está bien súbanse – dijo el soldado llevando a los dos a la cuidad al llegar fueron directo donde Hunnigan al llegar entraron a la oficina

-¿cómo les fue? – pregunto Hunnigan apagando la computadora

-bien gracias – dijo Helena sentándose

-que bien que los hallan atrapado tómense un descanso últimamente ya no hay accidentes – dijo Hunnigan con una sonrisa

-bien gracias nos veremos después – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-si gracias Hunnigan – dijo Helena despidiéndose e irse con Leon para que el la deje en su casa,-¿vas hacer algo esta noche? –pregunto Helena con una sonrisa

-jajaja no ahora que lo dices no vamos te invito a cenar – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-Helena en ese momento sonrió mientras miraba a su compañero,-está bien te espero a las ocho – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-está bien hasta la noche – dijo Leon subiéndose a su auto al llegar a su casa la cual era muy elegante ganaba mucho dinero en su trabajo al entrar se sentó en la sala a relajarse mientras miraba uno de sus cuadros los cuales tenían colgados escopetas como adornos y recordaba su pasado,-bueno la invite a cenar – dijo Leon mientras se levantaba para irse a cambiar para la noche al estar listo subió a su vehículo a recoger a su compañera

-mientras Helena estaba ya esperando a Leon con un buen vestido lista para salir mientras miraba el espejo esperando a Leon al ver el vehículo de Leon acercarse sonrió mientras salía de su casa

-Leon al verla salir se sorprendió se veía bastante hermosa casi no se la reconocía siempre la había visto con ropa para misiones

-en ese instante Helena entro al auto con un sonrisa,-bueno vámonos Leon – dijo Helena a su compañero con una sonrisa

-si claro vamos – dijo Leon para después irse con ella

Mientras ellos ya se habían ido un hombre encapuchado salió de las sombres,-conque esta es la casa del famoso agente Kennedy muy bien si mi feje lo quiere yo tengo que obedecerlo – en ese instante saco un maletín al abrirlo se podía ver a un insecto mecánico diminuto,-muy bien mi trabajo aquí está hecho – dijo el hombre mientras activaba la máquina y esa entraba a la casa de Leon,-muy bien misión cumplida – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras se subía al auto, mientras tanto.

En el restaurante Leon y Helena ya habían pedido la comida pero Helena estaba muy pensativa

-¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Leon viendo la actitud de su compañera

-solo estaba pensando en..., olvídalo – dijo Helena mientras tomaba vino

-hablas de Deborah verdad – dijo Leon con seriedad

-a ti no se te puede engañar jajaja – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-¿cómo lo llevas con eso? – pregunto Leon preocupado

-la extraño Leon yo tuve la culpa – dijo Helena tomando más vino

-oye tu no tuviste la culpa de nada Helena además ten en cuenta que pudiste vengar su muerte ya no te sientas culpable por lo que paso – dijo Leon tratando de calmarla

-lo sé pero solo han pasado cinco meses Leon ella no quería meterse en ningún problema ella solo quería ser libre vivir en paz – dijo Helena con tristeza

-lo entiendo yo una vez tuve un amigo llamado Luis Sera al igual que tu hermana quería ser libre pero no pudo escapar de la muerte – dijo Leon recordado la muerte de Luis

-¿y de que murió? – pregunto Helena con curiosidad

-fue asesinado por un viejo loco que quería controlar al mundo con un parasito llamado las plagas su nombre era Saddler Luis fue contratado por el pero al final fue asesinado por el no olvidare como fue su muerte – dijo Leon tomando vino

-si oí sobre tu misión dicen que fue un milagro que hallas sobrevivido ¿cómo te salvaste? –pregunto Helena con curiosidad

-gracias a Ada – dijo Leon tranquilo

-¿Ada? , ella también estaba ahí y ¿cómo te salvo? – pregunto Helena con curiosidad

-jajaja me regalo una moto acuática para salir de la isla aún tengo ese regalo guardado – dijo Leon recordado su pasado

-baya Leon siempre me sorprendes – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-gracias – dijo Leon tomando vino

-tu crees que ya todo allá acabado que Neo Umbrella ya no exista totalmente – dijo Helena con seriedad

-yo espero que no esos idiotas causaron siempre problemas por sus experimentos muchos murieron incluyendo a los habitantes de Raccoon City pero al fin han desaparecido – dijo Leon tranquilo

-si tienes razón Ada trabajaba para ellos no – dijo Helena con seriedad

-si pero no sé si lo hacía porque ella quería tal como dije esa mujer es un misterio espero que ahora ya no este involucrada en estas cosas – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-bueno es la vida de ella bueno ya es tarde vámonos – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-si vamos – dijo Leon levantándose para después ir a pagar y salir con su compañera para después dejarla en su casa

-gracias Leon por la cena – dijo Helena mientras se bajaba del auto

-de nada te veo mañana – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-si adiós Leon descansa – dijo Helena con una sonrisa retirándose

-si adiós… - después de eso Leon fue a su casa al entrar dejo las llaves de su auto en su lugar e irse a su habitación al entrar reviso en los cajones y encontró su antigua pistola y el llavero que le dio Ada de la moto acuática para poder salir de la isla,-esto me trae recuerdo había pasado mucho tiempo de que no te usaba – dijo Leon tocando su antigua arma esa arma era especial para el al guardarla se acostó para poder dormir

Mientras que en la sala el insecto se activó y fue volando asía la habitación de Leon al entrar pudo verlo en ese instante el insecto mecánico se trepo al cuello de Leon clavándole unas agujas mientras el insecto destellaba una luz roja al terminar el insecto desapareció camuflándose en el cuello de Leon, mientras tanto.

**EN LA ISLA**

Se encontraba viktor sentado observando los experimentos hasta que su computadora principal sonó,- baya al fin veremos ahora que tan buen agente eres Leon s Kennedy porque ahora eres agente de umbrella jajajaja – rio viktor mientras apagaba la computadora.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**Hola como están lectores bueno este es el primer capítulo de esta historias espero que les haya gustado por favor si les gusto no olviden comentar gracias nos vemos el domingo.**_


	3. PROYECTO LEON S KENNEDY

_**PROYECTO LEON S KENNEDY**_

Había amanecido ya en la cuidad eran las ocho en ese instante Leon despertó por el sonido de su alarma al abrir los ojos sintió dolor de cabeza,-rayos… – se quejó tocándose la cabeza hasta que sonó su celular-aquí Leon – dijo el contestando

-Leon soy Helena – dijo ella con tranquilidad

-hola Helena ¿qué sucede? – pregunto Leon con el mismo tono

-lo que pasa es que mi auto se descompuso no sé si podrías venir a verme – dijo Helena con una poco de vergüenza

-no te preocupes voy por ti – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-gracias Leon – dijo Helena mientras cortaba la llamada

-Leon hizo lo mismo al levantarse fue al baño a arreglarse mientras se miraba al espejo el insecto era capaz de camuflarse así que Leon no noto nada extraño después de eso cogió sus llaves y fue donde Helena

-mientras que ella esperaba a Leon ya afuera aun pensaba en su hermana viendo los cuadros donde estaban juntas y no podía evitar sacar una lagrima ella no tenía a nadie después de la muerte de su hermana pero Leon siempre estaba con ella Leon se había convertido no solo en su compañero sino en un gran amigo para ella alguien importante así que ella no quería perderlo al hombre que la ayudo a vengarse de Simmons,-Leon… – susurro hasta que la bocina del auto de Leon sonó,-ya llego - dijo Helena con una sonrisa para después irse

-Leon estaba esperándola al salir la vio con una sonrisa Leon también le había tomado un gran cariño por todos los cinco meses que han estado juntos enfrentando misiones

-hola Leon – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se subía al vehículo

-hola Helena ¿qué tal dormiste? - pregunto Leon con una sonrisa

-bien gracias y tu – dijo Helena con el mismo tono hasta que pudo ver algo raro en Leon se veía cansado y débil,-¿estás bien?

-Leon es ese momento miro a su compañera,-si estoy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?– dijo Leon tranquilo

-no se te veo mareado enserio te sientes bien – dijo Helena preocupada

-si tranquila – dijo Leon con un poco de dolor de cabeza

-está bien Leon pero si no te sientes bien me lo puedes decir – dijo Helena con su tono preocupante

-no te preocupes enserio estoy bien bueno llegamos – dijo Leon mientras estacionaba el vehículo

-está bien vámonos – dijo Helena con una sonrisa para después bajarse del vehículo para después comenzar con su trabajo, mientras tanto.

_**EN UN DEPARTAMENTE SERCA DE LA CUIDAD**_

Se podía ver a una mujer recién salida de la ducha poniéndose su vestido rojo mientras miraba la ventana descansando desde su última misión ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer ninguna misión Ada se sentía sola sin nadie mientras sostenía una arma y pensaba en el pasado y después de lo ocurrido en china ,-Leon me pregunto que estarás haciendo – dijo Ada con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama y después pudo oír a dos helicópteros dirigiéndose a la cuidad Ada salió a la terraza para verlos eran dos los cuales llevaban cada uno una capsula Ada pudo identificar el signo de Umbrella,-es imposible – dijo ella sorprendida de ver el logo de la corporación no lo dudo dos veces y salió hacia la cuidad en su auto con las armas listas , mientras tanto.

_**CASA BLANCA -LA PRUEBA PARA LEON**_

Los dos al entrar estaban totalmente tranquilos mientras Leon se quedaba pensado en el disparo que tuvo que darle al presidente mientras miraba el escritorio

-escucha Leon no es tu culpa – dijo Helena entrando mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su compañero

-Neo Umbrella tuvo la culpa Helena Adam ere un buen amigo y líder – dijo Leon con tranquilidad

-si tienes razón pero tranquilo Umbrella ya no existe – dijo Helena con una sonrisa

-Leon toco la mano de Helena la cual estaba en su hombro,-si tienes razón – dijo Leon con el mismo tono

-Leon, Helena necesito que venga rápido – dijo Hannigan en un tono preocupante

Los dos fueron tras ella al llegar vieron en la pantalla a los dos helicóptero y al acercar más la cámara se pudo ver el signo de Umbrella algo que dejo paralizado a Leon al igual que Helena

-se lo que están pensando se significa que destruimos todo lo que quedo de Neo Umbrella pero nos equivocamos necesitamos que vallan a investiga – dijo Hannigan preocupada

-no puede ser se supone que ellos ya no existe – dijo Helena preocupada

-sea como sea vamos tenemos que detenerlos – dijo Leon cargando su arma

-que tengan suerte – dijo Hannigan mientras miraba como los se iban

En el auto los dos se dirigieron al centro al ver halos helicópteros los cuales soltaron dos capsulas mientras la gente se alejaba corriendo dejando la zona deshabitada al soltar las capsulas al abrirse aparecieron muchos licker algo que asusto a Leon

-no puede ser esos malditos como es que hay más – dijo Leon preocupado mientras cargaba las armas,-Helena ten cuidado con sus lenguas entendiste

-si Leon – dijo Helena cargando su arma

-veamos qué tan bueno eres en realidad – dijo viktor el cual estaba en un edificio de la cuidad con una sonrisa viendo a Leon

Los licker atacaron a Leon y a Helena mientras ellos esquivaban sus lenguas pero fueron totalmente rodeados por una gran cantidad y Leon y Helena estaban espalda contra espalda apuntando a los monstruos el primero fue a atacar a los dos pero fue disparado de las sombras salió Ada con una metralleta

-¿Ada? – dijo Leon sorprendido de verla

-¿qué hace ella aquí? – dijo Helena con el mismo tono

-mmm esa mujer aaa, Ada Wong jajaja La traidora bueno veamos como sobreviven – dijo viktor con una sonrisa

-Ada en ese momento vio a Leon y Helena juntos y se sorprendió mucho al verlos pero fue distraída por los demás licker los cuales la atraparon con sus lenguas por el cuello

-¡ADA! –grito Leon apuntando a las lenguas de las criaturas liberándola

-Ada en ese momento esquivo al monstruo tocándose el cuello mientras los demás licker atacaron a Leon por las órdenes de viktor Leon pudo esquivar sus lenguas y matarlos

-sí, es bueno – dijo viktor con una sonrisa

Mientras que los tres se enfrentaban a los monstruos al terminar ellos se detuvieron

-Leon… – dijo Ada acercándose a el

-Ada ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Leon sorprendido

En ese instante los licker rodearon a Leon, Helena y Ada pero fueron detenidos por viktor

-¿y tú quién eres? - dijo Leon apuntándolo viendo salir al hombre vestido de negro y con cabello largo

-conque tu eres el famoso Leon S. Kennedy – dijo viktor con una sonrisa

-Leon ¿lo conoces? – pregunto Helena sorprendida

-no – dijo Leon con el mismo tono

-pero como es que sabe tu nombre – dijo Ada mientras miraba a viktor

-a tu eres la agente Harper verdad – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-¿cómo es que me conoces? – pregunto Helena confundida

-se todo sobre ustedes tres es una lástima lo de tu hermana jajaja pero te agradezco mucho por matar a Simmons pensaba matarlo yo personalmente jaja y tú la traidora Ada Wong tienes un historial muy interesante y por ultimo Leon vamos a ver qué tan hábil eres – dijo Viktor mientras que con un salto ataco a Leon dándole un golpe mandándolo contra la pared

-¡LEON! – gritaron Ada y Helena preocupadas

-¡eres un maldito! – grito Helena disparándolo pero fue detenida por los licker

-mis mascotas aún no han comido mejor anda y aliméntalos – dijo Viktor dándole un golpe a Helena mandándolos donde los licker pero Ada pudo matar con tiros a los atacantes de Helena

-¿qué es lo que quieres con Leon? –pregunto Ada apuntando a Viktor

-eso no es asunto tuyo Ada - en ese instante Viktor miro a Ada mientras sacaba una espada

-Leon pudo disparar a la espada,- Ada ayuda a Helena yo me hago cargo de el – dijo Leon en un tono amenazante

-¿pero Leon? – Ada se sorprendió mucho mientras miraba la actitud de Leon

-¡que vayas a ayudarla Ada! – grito Leon con ira

-jaja así me gusta – dijo Viktor acercándose a Leon y él se acercaba a el

Los dos al estar cerca se empezaron a atacar al mismo nivel mientras el insecto destellaba su luz dándole golpes a su atacante haciendo que allá ira en Leon mientras lo golpeaba mientras Viktor sonreía al ver las habilidades de Leon mientras el peleaba con él las chicas se enfrentaban a las criaturas

-¿qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Leon alejándose y apuntándole

-a ti Leon he visto tu historias déjame decirte que me sorprendiste escúchame te ofrezco algo se de los miso Leon – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-estás loco si piensas que trabajare para Umbrella mi deber es acabar con ustedes – dijo Leon sin dejar de apuntarlo

-enserio no te gustaría formar parte tan solo mírate siempre has obedecido ordenes tan solo eres un simple agente siempre engañado y ya sabes a qué me refiero a esa mujer vestida de rojo siempre sin saber nada dime no te gustaría ser al revés Leon que las ordenes las dieras tú, no quiero matarte simplemente vine hacerte esta oferta ben conmigo y te prometo que no matare a tus amigas – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-Leon solo se quedó pensando en la oferta pero después reacciono al ver a Ada y Helena siendo atacadas,-¡SUELTALAS! –grito Leon preocupado

-las suelto si bienes conmigo Leon y te prometo que no les are nada – en ese instante Viktor vio a Ada y Helena siendo derrotadas mientras el sonreía

-Leon al ver eso se asustó,-está bien iré contigo suéltalas – dijo Leon preocupado

-muy bien pero primero – en ese momento Viktor saco una pistola disparando a Leon

-¡LEON! – grito Helena asustada mientras corría hacia el pero Viktor la detuvo con un golpe mandándola al suelo mientras soldados cargaban a Leon,-por favor suéltalo – suplico Helena asustada mientras Ada aún seguía peleando pero al ver que se llevaban a Leon se asusto

-no te preocupes no le pasara nada muy bien vámonos – dijo VIktor con una sonrisa mientras sus soldados entraban y sus criaturas se metían de nuevo en las capsulas mientras el helicóptero las alzaba

-¡espera no! – dijo Helena corriendo pero por el dolor que Viktor le causo no pudo hacer nada

-Viktor solo sonrió mientras se subía al helicóptero

-Helena no pudo hacer nada pero después vio que Ada se dirigía a ella

-¿¡adonde lo llevan!? – dijo Ada mientras miraba a los helicóptero irse

-tú me lo preguntas maldita de seguro tu tuviste algo que ver – dijo Helena furiosa mientras apuntaba a Ada

-cálmate yo no tengo nada que ver – dijo Ada tranquila mientras miraba el cielo

-no te creo habla ya a donde llevan a Leon – dijo Helena en un tono amenazante

-¡te dije que no se! – dijo Ada ya enojada

-sea como sea ire por Leon – dijo Helena mientras se tranquilizaba

-yo iré contigo – dijo Ada con seriedad

-ni se te ocurra sé que tú no eres de confianza además Leon es mi compañero – dijo Helena con seriedad

-tú crees que Leon no me preocupa – dijo Ada ya en un tono molesto

-en ese instante Helena se calmó,-está bien tienes idea adonde habrán ido – dijo Helena con seriedad

-no pero ese sujeto que nos atacó se me hace familiar cuando trabajaba para Wesker oí que él lo odiaba lo reconozco por un foto que vi de el por suerte pude sacar copias de la información de Umbrella iré a investigar a ver si consigo datos

-yo iré contigo Leon es mi compañero mi amigo y no permitiré que le hagan daño – dijo Helena con seriedad

-en ese momento Ada la vio,-tal solo escúchame bien no te enamores de el – dijo Ada en un tono serio

-no pienses mal – dijo Helena un poco sonrojada

-está bien sube sola no puedo tendrás que ayudarme, dijo Ada mientras se subía a su auto aunque ella le gustaba trabajar sola tenía que aceptar la ayuda, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA ISLA**_

Ya había pasado una hora y Leon estaba recostado en una cama de color todo blanco

-y si no funciona él puede ser infectado y convertirse en una criatura – dijo el sirviente

-no se transformara en nada además su sangre es adaptable para esto – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-¿qué?, creí que se necesitaba de una persona con anticuerpos – dijo el sirviente sorprendido

-al parecer él también los tiene solo que no se ha dado cuenta su sangre en adaptable ya tenemos todas las muestras completas tráeme la vacuna – dijo Viktor con seriedad

-si señor aquí tiene – en ese instante el sirviente le entrego una vacuna con la etiqueta que decía virus D

-muy bien aquí voy – dijo Viktor poniéndole la vacuna a Leon mientras la computadora escaneaba la sangre

-éxito completo el virus se ha adaptado a la sangre del sujeto – dijo la computadora

-bien ahora tendremos que probarlo – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-el sirviente se quedó sorprendido no hubo mutación ni error alguno no pasó nada

-bien quiero que lo despiertes en tres horas y preparen las pruebas – dijo Viktor retirándose, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ADA**_

-todo este tiempo y siempre estuviste cerca de nosotros – dijo Helena sorprendida

-eso no importa ben acompáñame – dijo Ada mientras llevaba a Helena al departamento

Helena pudo ver que era muy elegante después de eso bajaron entraron a la oficina donde estaba la computadora

-ben siéntate – dijo Ada mientras se sentaba

-Helena lo hico mientras miraba la información

-bueno ahora tenemos que buscar al sujeto que secuestro a Leon tengo esta información desde hace mucho tiempo bueno aquí esta – dijo Ada mientras buscaba al sujeto

-es el – dijo Helena apuntándolo

-si… – en ese instante Ada puso la imagen pero no había datos de él,-solo sale su nombre es Viktor – dijo Ada preocupada al ver que no sabían nada

-y ahora que vamos hacer – dijo Helena con el mismo tono

-seguir buscando eso no es todo lo que tengo – dijo Ada mientras se ponía a buscar con desesperación, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA ISLA**_

Leon estaba recostado en una cama de color blanco al igual que toda la habitación mientras se despertaba,-¿dónde estoy? – se preguntó mientras se tocaba la cabeza y se levantaba al instante que Leon se levantó solo estaba con su pantalón y zapatos estaba sin camiseta al mirar al espejo se sorprendió mucho,-¿¡que es esto!? – Leon no podía creer lo que miraba su cuerpo se había desarrollado mas sus músculos estaban más crecidos y sus ojos más azules mientras él se tocaba sus brazos sintiendo su masa muscular perfecta Leon se sentía fuerte, invencible al reaccionar pudo ver una bata y una espada al ponérsela tomo la espada para defenderse por lo que encuentre en el camino salió del laboratorio todo el pasillo era blanco mientras el buscaba una salida

-¡alerta de seguridad! – la alarma comenzó a sonar mientras las puertas se abrían

-¡mierda! – grito Leon mientras miraba que de las puestas se liberaban de cada una salían diez zombis,-genial – dijo Leon mientras los miraba acercarse pero su sangre lo impulso mientras sonreía y tomaba la espada mientras los enemigos se acercaban Leon los ataco ni siquiera ni uno podía tocarlo Leon solo se dejó llevar por sus habilidades las cuales desconocía jamás había hecho eso era como un juego para el al terminar todos cayeron al suelo sin cabeza Leon solo miro a su al rederos mientras miraba la espada llena de sangre pero fue distraído por unos pasos que hicieron temblar el suelo al voltear se quedó paralizado con lo que vio acercarse era Nemesis revivido mientras aplastaba a los enemigos con sus pies

-no que tú ya habías desaparecido – dijo Leon sin miedo alguno al contrario él sonrió mientras tomaba su espada y la apretaba con fuerza

-nemesis apunto a Leon con su cañón minigun al momento de disparar Leon hico un salto veloz para nada humano mientras aterrizaba detrás de nemesis clavándole la espada en la espalda, nemesis voltio para intentar darle un golpe con sus tentáculos pero Leon lo esquivo mientras sacaba la espada de la espalda de nemesis para después clavarla en el único ojo que tenía Nemesis el soltó un gruñido mientras Leon sacaba la espada del ojo y con su nueva fuerza para nada humana pudo cortar los brazos de Nemesis mientras Leon le daba una patada mandándolo lejos para después tomar las armas de Nemesis

-muere mal nacido – dijo Leon con una sonrisa mientras sostenía el minigun de Nemesis disparándolo sin parar antes de que se transforme Nemesis se llenó de agujeros y su cara que do destrozada en ese momento Leon tomo el brazo caído de Nemesis con su lanzacohetes disparándolo y destruyendo al monstruo

-creo que los de Stars exageraron contigo – dijo Leon con una sonrisa para después seguir y luego pudo llegar a la habitación principal al prenderse la luz todo era de color blanco donde había un gran armamento y algo que llamo la atención de Leon fue un traje negro igual al de Wesker solo que con una capucha y una máscara de color negro con una x

-¿qué te parece? – pregunto Viktor mientras salía de las sombras

-Leon en ese momento voltio,-¿¡que es lo que quieres!?, ¿¡porque me trajiste aquí!? – grito Leon amenazándolo mientras lo apuntaba con la espada

-jajaja de esa manera me agradeces deberías darme las gracias por lo que tienes ahora – dijo Viktor mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una vacuna

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Leon sin entender

-me refiero a esto – dijo Viktor mientras le lazaba la vacuna

-Leon la atrapo mientras miraba la etiqueta que decía virus D,-¿qué es esto?

-ese es el primer y único virus que logro conseguir una gran perfección pongámoslo como ejemplo tú y tu sangre es ahora parte del virus D – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-¡maldito que me has hecho! – grito Leon rompiendo la vacuna

-simplemente te hice fuerte dime no te sientes poderoso y mira lo que hiciste derrotaste a una gran cantidad de enemigos incluso al propio Nemesis tu solo incluso se necesitó de varios soldados para intentar matarlo pero tú lo hiciste en cuestión de segundos simplemente te hice fuerte – dijo Viktor mientras sonreía

-Leon en ese momento puso una cara de seriedad,-eso se ignifica que me has hecho un fenómeno – dijo Leon preocupado

-jajajajaja eso crees tú los demás virus que se han creado han sido un fracaso envés de evolución fue mutación pero tú en vez de mutar evolucionaste Leon – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-eres un maldito pagaras por esto – dijo Leon mientras se preparaba para atacarlo con la espada

-Viktor en ese momento pudo esquivarlo,-tú no eres el único al igual que tu tengo el virus en mis venas mi sangre siempre estuvo preparada para el virus creí que tenía que destripar al hijo de Wesker pero mira nada más tu sangre resistió los dos podemos cambiar el mundo Leon humanos como nosotros velocidad, fuerza, perfección lo único que quería ahora era un aprendiz y tú eres perfecto para serlo – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-Leon en ese instante se levantó sin dolor alguno,-tú lo que quieres es destruir el mundo tal como todos

-jajajaja te equivocas solo quiero la evolución total ahora tendrás que ayudarme a conseguir mi objetivo el bien de la raza humana – dijo Viktor mientras se acercaba a el

-jajaja tu crees que te ayudare – dijo Leon sin bajar la guardia

-jamás dije que sería tu opción – dijo Viktor mientras sacaba un control haciendo que el insecto que estaba en el cuello de Leon brillara,-ahora escúchame tu primera misión será conseguir las muestra de Umbrella que la B.S.A.A. robo segunda quiero que mates a la traidora Ada Wong olvídate de el amor cuando la veas olvídate de la piedad demuestra tu lado oscuro tu lado frio – dijo Vicktro con una sonrisa

-en ese instante Leon cayó al suelo,-como usted diga – dijo Leon mientras se levantaba

-jajaja todo está saliendo como lo planee – rio Viktor mientras miraba que Leon estaba bajo su control.

**_CONTINUARA_**

**_Hola como están espero que muy bien y este fue el capítulo de la semana espero que les allá gustado por favor si les gusto no olviden comentar se los agradecería mucho muchas gracias nos vemos el Domingo ._**

_-**Guest**- thank you very much for your comment I hope you liked the history ._

_-**SooL**-gracias por el comentario espero que te guste este capítulo gracias por el consejo._

_-**aidan bale-**gracias por leer la historia._

_-**Warchild**-gracia por el comentario espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo._


	4. ¿DONDE ESTA LEON?

_**¿DONDE ESTA LEON?**_

_**EN LA ISLA**_

Leon saco el traje que vio el que se parecía al de wesker y con una capucha mientras él se lo ponía y colocaba dos pistolas en su cintura dos revolver detrás de su espalda y dos dagas

-muy bien tu primera misión cambiara quiero que mates y me traigas las muestras del virus C de los traidores que traicionaron a Umbrella ya que están vendiendo las muestras al mercado negro y no puedo permitir eso la B.S.A.A. puede esperar y tu segunda misión será matar a Ada Wong entendiste – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-si lo que diga – dijo Leon poniéndose la capucha y la máscara la cual tenía una x y al ponérsela esta brillo de rojo

-bueno prepárate – dijo Viktor para después irse, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA CASA BLANCA**_

Después de salir de la casa de Ada sin ningún resultado Helena fue a la casa blanca junto con Ada al entrar se toparon con Hunnigan

-¿qué paso? – Pregunto Hunnigan al ver las caras de preocupación y después pudo ver que Leon faltaba,-¿dónde está Leon?

-Helena en ese momento suspiro y le conto todo

-o dios mío dispararon a Leon – dijo Hunnigan preocupada

-así es pero sigue vivo – dijo Ada con seriedad

-¿y tú qué haces aquí? – pregunto Hunnigan al ver a Ada

-estoy al igual que ustedes preocupada por Leon quiero buscarlo – dijo Ada con seriedad

-mm enserio si tu estas familiarizada con todo sobre Umbrella dime algún motivo por lo cual no deba arrestarte – dijo Hunnigan en un tono amenazante

-porqué Leon lo impediría – dijo Ada con una sonrisa

-así pues que crees Leon no está aquí para protegerte – dijo Hunnigan con una sonrisa mientras los guardias venían y le ponían esposas a Ada mientras ella se mantenía tranquila

-Hunnigan no podemos arrestarla ella nos podría ayudar además – Helena vio a Ada con seriedad,-Leon confía en ella y si el confía en ella yo también – dijo Helena con seriedad

-muy bien rebusquemos si encontramos datos de Leon – dijo Hunnigan mientras se iba a las computadoras y ellas la seguía, mientras tanto.

_**EN EL ALAMACEN ABANDONADO LEJOS DE LA CUIDAD**_

Un helicóptero iba con soldados armados con armas nuevas mientras el líder se acercaba

-muy bien escuchen nuestra misión es entrar al almacén recuperar las muestras del virus C los cuales los traidores de Umbrella robaron y matarlos entendieron – dijo Leon mientras cargaba su arma nueva

-¡si señor! – gritaron todos mientras vagaban a la fábrica junto con Leon

-muy bien entremos – dijo Leon sacando su arma y los demás lo seguían,-¡ahora disparen! – grito Leon disparando a los guardias los cuales estaban infectados, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA CASA BLANCA**_

-muy bien podemos localizar el teléfono de Leon – dijo Hunnigan con una sonrisa

-y que esperas – dijo Helena con el mismo tono mientras Ada se mantenía tranquila, mientras localizaban

_**EN EL ALMACEN**_

-Leon estaba ayudando a su grupo pero después sonó su teléfono antiguo el cual no le había prestado atención Leon al sacarlo vio el nombre Hunnigan,- Hunnigan..¡aahh! – en ese instante Leon le empezó a doler la cabeza al ver el nombre pero después con su mano rompió su teléfono

-señor, ¿está bien? – dijo el soldado acercándose a Leon

-si continuemos – dijo Leon ya sin dolor, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA CASA BLANCA**_

-¡se cortó no puede ser! – dijo Hunnigan con preocupación

-¿Qué? – dijo Ada preocupada

-el teléfono de Leon se desconectó no puede ser si dicen que dispararon a Leon es muy probable que el este muerte – dijo Hunnigan preocupada

-¡no Leon no está muerto! – dijo Helena en un tono molesto

-Helena comprendo lo que sientes créeme a mí me preocupa mucho eso que el mejor agente que hemos tenido este muerto se lo que sientes por el – dijo Hunnigan con lagrimas

-¿qué? – Ada se sorprendió por lo dicho de Hunnigan

-lo siento demo irme – dijo Hunnigan con lagrimas

-Leon... – dijo Helena con lágrimas

-veo que después de todo sientes algo por el – dijo Ada con una sonrisa

-¿por qué eres así Ada?, sabes bien que él te ama y tú también a el – dijo Helena con seriedad

-ja te equivocas – dijo Ada ocultando sus sentimientos

-deja tu lado frio Ada que paso con lo que le dijiste en Raccoon city solo soy una chica que se enamoró de ti te acuerdas – dijo Helena con seriedad

-veo que Leon te conto nuestro pasado pero veo que tu si estás enamorada de Leon te comprendo desde que tu hermana murió Leon ha estado siempre junto a ti dime lo estás – dijo Ada con una sonrisa

-si… – dijo Helena pensando en Leon

-¿y cómo fue que paso? – pregunto Ada con curiosidad

-Helena puso una cara de seriedad mientras recordaba

_**RECUERDO**_

-Helena estaba en la calla con tristeza solo había pasado 2 meses y se encontraba en depresión decidió entrar a un bar para sacar sus penas

-Leon estaba conduciendo mientras pensaba en Helena ya que no se reportó al trabajo ni estaba en la casa, mientras.

_**EN EL BAR**_

Helena se había tomado veinte _cervezas mientras_ tomaba la siguiente hasta que vinieron dos hombres acercándose a ella

-oye preciosa, ¿porque tal sola? – pregunto el sujeto acercándose a Helena

-déjame en paz – dijo Helena mareada

-te bes mal cariño porque no bienes con nosotros – dijo el compañero abrazándola

-¡dije que no me toques! – dijo Helena intentando defenderse pero por su mareo no podía, mientras

-Leon se encontraba conduciendo hasta que pudo ver el desastre que se causaba en el bar y al ver quien estaba peleando se asustó,-¿qué haces hay? – se preguntó Leon mientras se bajaba del auto

-¡solo quería invitarte un trajo y así es como me agradeces! – dijo el sujeto arrojándola al suelo

-jajaja vendrás conmigo a mi casa – dijo el compañero mientras miraba a Helena

-si la tocas te mato – dijo Leon en un tono amenazante mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del sujeto dándole un golpe mandándolo al suelo inconsciente

-¡pagaras por eso! – dijo su compañero sacando un cuchillo mientras atacaba a Leon y él lo esquivaba para después darle un golpe dejándolo inconsciente,-llame a la policía señorita y tome esto ha de ser suficiente para pagar las cervezas que tomo mi amiga – dijo Leon entregándole dinero a la dueña del bar

-gracias señor – dijo la camarera mientras marcaba a la policía

-Leon ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Helena mareada

-ben Helena tengo que sacarte de aquí – dijo Leon cargándola mientras la llevaba al coche.

_**EN LA CASA DE LEON**_

-Leon tenía miedo de dejarla sola por el estado en el que estaba después cogió unas pastilla para sentarse con Helena la cual estaba con dolor de cabeza,-toma esto te ayudara a recuperarte – dijo Leon dándole la pastilla y un vaso de agua

-gracias – dijo Helena tomándose la pastilla mientras el alcohol se iba de su cabeza,-lo siento Leon por lo que viste jaja yo ebria – dijo Helena con vergüenza

-tranquila no pasa nada – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-ya no aguanto Leon tomo porque no puedo soportar el dolor perdí a mi hermana no sabes lo sola que me siento – dijo Helena con lagrimas

-Helena tu misma le dijiste a tu hermana que dejarías de llorar hasta que vengaras su muerte y ya lo asiste debes superarlo – dijo Leon poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañera

-lo sé pero la extraño mucho me siento sola sin mi hermana – dijo Helena llorando

-Leon en ese momento sonrió,-no estás sola recuerda que me tienes a mí – dijo Leon acariciándole la mejilla

-Helena lo miro sorprendida,-lo dices enserio

-si porque te ira a mentir eres mi amiga nunca te dejaría sola – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-Leon… – en es instante Helena lo abrazo llorando,-gracias por no dejarme

-Leon correspondió al abrazo viendo la tristeza de Helena

-Leon promete que nunca me vas a dejar – dijo Helena abrazándolo con más fuerza

-te lo prometo pero tu prométeme algo a mí – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-¿qué cosa? – pregunto Helena sin dejar de abrasarlo

-que ya nunca te acercaras a los bares – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-está bien… – en ese momento Helena se desmayó en los brazos de Leon

-Leon la cargo y la llevo al cuarto de huéspedes que tenía le quito los zapatos y la acobijo,-el desgraciado de Simmons te hico sufrir bastante pero ese infeliz ya está muerto yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti – dijo Leon mientras ponía su mano en la frente de Helena con una sonrisa,-duerme bien – dijo Leo apagando la luz

-Helena en ese instante se levantó,-Leon… – dijo ella sorprendida por la palabra de Leon y por su promesa ella ya había despertado mucho antes cuando Leon la cargaba solo se hizo la dormida para ver a donde la llevaría Leon ella solo sonrió para después dormir, al día siguiente.

-Helena se levantó mientras se ponía los zapatos arreglando la cama al salir pudo ver a Leon en la cocina,-buenos días – dijo Helena un poco apenada

-hola Helena siéntate el desayuno ya esa listo – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-gracias Leon sobre lo que viste ayer perdona – dijo Helena con vergüenza

-no te preocupes no pasa nada – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-gracias – dijo Helena sentándose

-bueno vamos al trabajo – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-si gracias – dijo Helena con el mismo tono.

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

-Helena en ese momento reacciono,-eso no es asunto tuyo lo que yo sienta por él lo que no puedo entender es como puede quererte a alguien como tú además ya perdí a mi hermana no perderé a Leon – dijo Helena con seriedad

-ja dejémonos los sentimientos te aseguro que Leon está vivo y seguro está volviendo a casa recuerda el es el eterno sobreviviente – dijo Ada con una sonrisa

-eso es en su casa vámonos tenemos que ir allá de seguro hay podríamos conseguir algo – dijo Helena con seriedad

-si buena idea vámonos – dijo Ada con el mismo tono, mientras tanto.

_**VOLVIENDO CON LEON**_

-¡espere por favor no! – el guardia grito de dolor ya que Leon lo tomo del cuello y le disparo junto al corazón haciendo que se haga cenizas

-¡muy bien tiren la puerta! – dijo Leon soltando los dos cuerpos que tenía los culés se quemaron

-¡si señor! – gritaron todos mientras traían lanzacohetes al entrar pudieron encontrar las muestras del virus

-quiero que empaquen todo – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-como diga – dijo el soldado mientras se iba con los demás a empacar los virus robados

-señor aquí está el traidor y líder del grupo que robo el virus – dijo el soldado arrogando al sujeto

-conque tu eres el ladrón - dijo Leon acercándose a el

-esto no tiene sentido se ignifica que Umbrella ya no existe – dijo el sujeto tosiendo sangre

-pues te equivocas lo siento mucho amigo pero hoy es tu día – dijo Leon sacando su arma

-¡espere por favor no me mate se lo suplico! – imploro el sujeto mientras se arrodillaba

-Leon solo lo apunto en la cabeza para dispararlo y el caí al suelo manchando el suelo de sangre

-muy bien dile a los hombres que nos vamos – dijo Leon viendo el cadáver el cual se hacía cenizas

-si señor – dijo el soldado mientras subía los virus al helicóptero

-en es momento el teléfono nuevo de Leon sonó,-si maestro – dijo Leon mientras aplastaba un botón para que la máscara se guarde sacándose la capucha

-conseguiste matar a los traidores y conseguir los virus – dijo Viktor con seriedad

-si maestro todos han muerto el virus ya es nuestro lo que no entiendo ¿para que lo necesita? – pregunto Leon con curiosidad

-fácil el virus D ha sido un completo éxito hay la posibilidad de mejorarlo y tal vez el virus C nos ayude otra cosa es de nuestra propiedad – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-entiendo el virus será devuelto – dijo Leon con una sonrisa

-bien Leon otra cosa recuerda que debes matar a Ada Wong – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-claro – dijo Leon guardando su teléfono mientras sacaba un control al aplastarlo el almacén exploto por completo mientras él se subía al helicóptero, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA CASA DE LEON**_

Las dos habían llegado al entrar buscaron la computadora de Leon

-baya Leon tiene buen gusto – dijo Ada con una sonrisa

-aquí esta – dijo Helena entrando a la computadora mientras ponía la clave de Leon

-¿cómo es que conoces la clave de Leon? – pregunto Ada sorprendida

-eso no es asunto tuyo – dijo Helena mientras buscaba el archivo,-mira esto

-hemos avanzado mucho – dijo Ada viendo la información,-mira entrar hay – dijo Ada mientras miraba una imagen del teléfono de Leon

-cierto veamos esto está conectado al teléfono de Leon todo lo que está en el teléfono se trasmite aquí perfecto pongámoslo – dijo Helena mientras ponía la conversación más resiente

-Leon es ahora parte del virus D, con el tenemos ahora la arma perfecta, hoy mismo Umbrella volverá con la ayuda de Leon, la primera misión que tienes Leon será matar a los traidores de Umbrella luego matar a Ada Wong, como diga maestro – dijo la vos de Leon

-¿Leon trabaja para Umbrella? – dijo Helena entendiendo por completo la conversación

-jaja Leon trabajando para Umbrella esto está mintiendo y encima dice que tiene la orden de matarme pues eso es ridículo – dijo Ada en un tono burlón

-no lo sé esa era la voz de Leon no sé qué está pasando aquí – dijo Helena confundida y asustada, mientras tanto.

_**EN LA ISLA**_

-baya lograste conseguir todo lo que te pedí eres bueno – dijo Viktor mientras se acercaba a Leon

-gracias así que quiere que mate a Ada – dijo Leon con seriedad

-sé que historia tienes con ella Leon acaso no te sientes mal por la misión que te estoy dando – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-no se equivoca yo no tengo ninguna relación con esa mujer – dio Leon con seriedad

-bien esa mujer es un estorbo necesito que sea eliminada por cierto toma esta arma es nueva creada por nosotros su tiro es poderoso digna de tus misiones – dijo Vikotr con una sonrisa entregando a Leon una pistola especial muy elegante

-gracias – dijo Leon admirando su nueva arma

-por cierto ¿sabes a qué se dedica Ada ahora? – pregunto Viktor con curiosidad

-según lo que sé es que ella ya no tiene ningún trabajo ahora – dijo Leon mientras pensaba en Ada

-si mejor para nosotros según el localizador se encuentra en tu casa y junto con tu amiga Helena – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-¿Helena?, ¿qué está haciendo hay? – pregunto Leon confundido

-sea como sea mátala a ella también – dijo Viktor con una sonrisa

-¿por qué a ella? – pregunto Leon confundido y preocupado por Helena

-en ese momento Viktor vio a Leon con seriedad pensando en que Ada no era la mujer que tenía ahora el corazón de Leon,-solo hazlo Leon – dijo Viktor mientras se retiraba

-Helena a ella no – dijo Leon preocupado pero después el insecto le saco el sentimiento haciendo que reaccione,-está bien voy por ellas – dijo Leon guardando el arma.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Hola como están espero que muy bien a aquí les traigo el capítulo de la semana perdón por haber tardado gracias por comentar espero que les allá gustado por favor si les gusto no olviden comentar gracias nos vemos en el próximo capitulo cuídense.**_


End file.
